buying flowers
by Maximum Ride 000
Summary: Haruhi has a day off and decides to visit her mother's grave and gets stalked by the members of the Host Club. Please read and review but be nice. I hope you enjot this.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Please do not even think about saying that I do cause I don't. If you review this story Santa might come and give you lots of anime and manga this year!!!!!!!!!!

It was a sunny day in the middle of Spring Break. There was a cool breeze blowing and their wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was the kind of day that everyone wanted to enjoy themselves outside. Haruhi's father had come home drunk the previous night and was currently asleep on the couch. Haruhi knew she had the day to herself, her father most likely wouldn't wake up until dusk or later, so she sat on the edge of her bed trying to decide what to do with her day off. She ran through her checklist of chores and was pleasantly surprised to discover that she had finished them all.

"_Great. Now what?_" she thought to herself. It was rare for her to have a day to herself in which their was not something she needed to do. She debated with herself over what to do for some time before deciding to visit her mother's grave. With her decision made she gathered up some of her money, stepped out of her apartment and headed off in the direction of the florists.

Sorry it's so short but I will be writing more to it. Again please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**First things first, there is no excuse for how long it has taken me to update this story. All I can say is that I'm really sorry. Secondly, I'd like to thank Cirruz The Night Elf and Lizzie-tart for their reviews and the motivation for me to get my butt in gear and finish this story. Thirdly, I still don't own anything so there's no point in trying to sue me.**

**Enjoy the story**

**~Maximum Ride 000 **

Tamaki had woken up earlier than usual that morning when his phone rang as loud as it could, "What?" he muttered into his phone. Only the Host Club members were supposed to have his personal cell number.

"My Lord", whined Hikaru, "You told us to watch Haruhi's house all night so that we could tell you when she left."

Tamaki was all ears now, "When did she leave? Where is she going?" Tamaki supplemented his questions with some rambling about how a good father would know exactly where his daughter was.

The twins stopped paying attention during Tamaki's rant about fatherhood and didn't notice that he had stopped until they heard an unnaturally long silence on the other end of the phone. "She left three minutes ago and she headed east from her apartment", said Hikaru.

Tamaki deliberated for a moment, a rare action for the king of the host club, "Ok, have Hunny and Mori follow her and call me when she gets to her destination."

"Yes m-lord," came the unison response from the over eager twins. Tamaki hung up and quickly changed out of his pajamas. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kyouya's number. This was going to take some planning.

Haruhi walked quickly toward the florist's shop. As she turned the corner she was surprised to see Mori walking quickly down the block in her direction. She was more than a little confused by this because she had noticed Hikaru and Kaoru following her the previous night. She quietly wondered if Tamaki had put them up to it, and if so, why. Her train of thought was interrupted by the soft jingle of bells as she pushed open the door to the florist's shop. "I'll be right with you", came the gentle response from the back of the store. Haruhi stepped up to the counter, still slightly wondering why members of the host club were following her. A short blonde haired man stepped out from the back room. "How can I help you today young lady?" the man asked in an obviously faked deep voice. Haruhi stared at the man in a shocked silence. It was Hunny. What on earth was he doing in the florist's shop dressed up as the shop's owner. "Buying flowers for your boyfriend ma'm?" Hunny asked in his deep voice. So that was it, thought Haruhi, Tamaki had put the host club up to following her to see if she had a boyfriend. She really didn't want to deal with the host club's shenanigans on her day off and hoped that if she didn't say anything about it, that Tamaki would just give up. She ordered a dozen tulips from the incognito Hunny, paid him, thanked him, and left the shop. As she left the shop she quickly glanced right and left and sighed with relief when she didn't see any of the host club's members. Maybe Tamaki had given up and had decided to stop making the other members of the host club follow her. Even as she thought it, she knew that Tamaki would never give up that easily. She sighed again and turned right towards the cemetery.

Tamaki had just gotten off the phone with Kyouya, when his phone vibrated in his hand. He pressed the accept call button and placed the phone to his ear, "Tama-chan, when Haru-chan left the shop she turned right and Mori says that the street she took dead ends at a cemetery", Hunny said.

"Thank you Hunny. Please follow her and find out which tombstone she goes to, when you do please send me the GPS coordinates", said Tamaki before he hung up on the smaller host. Tamaki opened the door to his room , shutting the door behind him with a sharp click. He walked downstairs where he met his driver, "Do you wish to go somewhere, sir?" the man asked.

"Yes, I want you to take me to the following location immediately", Tamaki said calmly before giving the man the coordinates. At Tamaki's urging, they made it to the cemetery ten minutes sooner than they normally would have. As Tamaki stepped out of the limo his phone vibrated. He glanced at the screen for a moment before he started walking.

Haruhi stood quietly in front of her mother's grave feeling the tears well up in her chest. She thought that she had stopped crying a long time ago and was surprised by the feeling of pain in her chest as her body instinctively fought against the tears. She stood still, hoping that she could will the tears away. She was so wrapped up in her own world that she didn't notice the other host club members coming up over the hill towards her. Tamaki, who was leading the group, stopped when he saw Haruhi standing in front of her mother's grave. He was surprised to see tears in Haruhi's eyes. He was stunned, he had just assumed that Haruhi never cried. He just stood there motionless on the side of the hill watching Haruhi cry until the twins poked him hard in the back, propelling him forward a few paces. Tamaki looked back at the other members of the host club before he walked towards Haruhi, the other hosts following close behind him. He walked up behind Haruhi , with the other hosts crowded around them, and took a moment to read the inscription on the grave before putting his hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, not having noticed the hosts and whirled around to see who it was. Tamaki noticed that Haruhi was no longer crying, but her eyes were a darker shade of brown. As she recognized the hosts she relaxed slightly, not completely because she knew that if she did that then she might get mauled by Tamaki or the twins, or that Kyouya might raise her debt. She smiled at them before asking, "What are you guys doing here?" she asked the group.

Hunny looked at her before responding, "Haru-chan looked upset on Friday. We were all worried about you. We wanted to know what's wrong because we all want you to be happy."

Haruhi smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "Thank you for your concern Hunny, but I'm fine." she said quietly still smiling. Her smile was fake and they all knew it.

Kyouya was the first to respond, "All right then, I told you she was fine Tamaki", he said to Tamaki, "Haruhi, be sure that you aren't late for the next club meeting or I'll add 1,000 yen to your debt for each second you're late." He told Haruhi before walking off, dragging Tamaki with him. The twins smiled at her, each of them hugging her before they too left. Haruhi turned back to her mother's grave. Mori placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze before turning to Hunny, "Mitzukuni, it's time to go", he said quietly. Hunny looked at Haruhi's back for a moment before turning to Mori, "You can go on ahead", he coupled this statement with a look that told Mori that it was not a request. Mori nodded and walked off the way that the rest of the hosts had gone. Hunny turned back to Haruhi, who was still looking at the grave in front of her. He gently took her hand and made sure that she was looking at him before he spoke, "Haruhi," she was surprised by his use of her full name, "We will always be here if you decide that you want to talk, okay, Haru-chan? We all love you a whole bunch." He gave Haruhi's hand a squeeze before skipping off after Mori. He stopped about three paces away from Haruhi and turned to face her, motioning for her to come as well. Haruhi smiled and followed Hunny to out of the cemetery and towards the waiting limos of her rich friends.

**THE END. Thank you for reading this story. I sincerely apologize for how long it took me to finish it. I hope you have enjoyed reading this and will do me the courtesy of dropping me a review. Happy Holidays to all!**

**~Maximum Ride 000**


End file.
